


Three Chords and the Truth

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on pictures of Nick and Demi having the same guitar; Nick and Demi go guitar shopping circa 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Chords and the Truth

It all started the day Demi had a fit and smashed one of her guitars. She never exactly told Nick what the problem was or why she had done it, but he had found her page on Perez Hilton open on her computer when he got into her room. It wasn’t a secret that Demi was insecure about her image; she would never actually tell him, but seeing the comments everyone made about her daily ate her up inside.

Nick had walked in just as the guitar hit the ground, and Nick probably had never heard a more horrible sound. His first instinct was to scold her for destroying such a beautiful instrument; a guitar like hers deserved respect! But then he saw the tears streaming down her face and that calmed him down.

When Demi finally realized that she wasn’t alone, her eyes landed on Nick. He watched her lean against the nearest wall and slowly creep down to the floor with her head in her hands. Licking his lips to create a pause, Nick then slowly approached and joined her on the ground. The two of them sat there with only the sound of Demi’s sobs filling the room until the cries died down and Demi rested her head on Nick’s shoulder. His head gently laid on hers next and they sat like that in silence for a few more minutes.

It was Nick who broke the silence first. “You know you’re going to need a new guitar before you go on tour next month." He noted.

Demi laughed at his statement and even let out a snort which caused Nick to laugh as well.

Nick stood up and offered his hand to help his best friend up. “Come on." He motioned his head for her to stand.

Taking his hand, Demi gave him a confused look but stood up anyway. “Why?"

"We’re getting you a new guitar and I’m treating." Nick explained with a small smile on his face. Demi opened her mouth to protest but Nick raised his hand to stop her. “Don’t try fighting me on this, Dovato. You won’t win."

Reluctantly Demi agreed and soon Big Rob was driving them to the nearest Gibson shop. Big Rob probably had the route memorized because Nick went to the store around once a week. Luckily both Nick and Demi had the afternoon free, which was a rare occurrence since both of them were prepping for summer tours.

Nick had called the manager before hand to let him know that he was coming in and was hoping to have the store to himself. Nick loved the fans and he knew Demi loved hers as well, but he could tell that she wasn’t in the mood to interact with them right now. Sure she was putting on a brave face for him and she’d keep that charade going if she ran into a fan, but Nick wanted to relieve her of that stress.

The back door of the store was already open when their black SUV pulled up. Big Rob escorted Nick and Demi into the store and Nick inhaled the smell of the shop. Most people like the smell of some candle or a certain food dish, but Nick loved the smell of a guitar. He often referred to the instrument as his first love because of such weird fetishes like that.

They spent about an hour in the Gibson store looking at every guitar on the racks, occasionally taking one down to pluck at the strings for a while. At one point they even put on a performance of “Don’t Forget" which Nick was pretty sure one of the employees video taped on his phone. After an hour passed, Nick saw Demi study a certain guitar for a long time so he went to stand by her and examined the same one. Nick watched as she took it off the wall and held it in front of her body.

"I like this one." She murmured. It almost sounded like she was unsure of that, but Nick could also hear confidence in her voice. “I like the birds."

"I never pegged you for a bird person." Nick said. An exact replica of the guitar Demi was holding was still hanging on the wall and Nick took it down. “I think I’m gonna get one too."

"Are you sure? I mean this is a three thousand dollar guitar."

Nick raised his hand one more time to interrupt her. “Demi, I told you it was my treat and I meant it. We’re both getting the same guitar no matter what the cost."

Demi smiled. “Maybe one day we could do some side project thing and we’ll tour and use the same guitar."

Nick quietly strummed a G chord with his eyes closed and nodded. “Maybe something country." He added.

Demi stood silent for a moment. Judging by the look on her face, Nick guessed she was thinking of something. She then looked back up at him. “I once read someone describe country music as ‘three chords and the truth.’ That’s kind of the music I like to make too, so country wouldn’t be so bad."

"Except we’d be using more than three chords." Nick joked and Demi laughed again. He nodded his head toward the register. “Let’s pay for these and get going. I feel a song writing session coming on."


End file.
